


Ropes

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [661]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt:  Beautiful knot tying bondage - no gags, just soft ropes please - with Kevin, Benny, and Sam.





	Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on: March 19th, 2015

“Look at our pretty Sam here, Kevin…..told ya he’d be gorgeous in rope.” Benny murmured, hands running down Sam’s body, over the soft white rope lacing around Sam’s frame.

Kevin’s hand ran through Sam’s hair, as Sam looked at the two of them, eyes blown wide, pressing into their hands the best he could with the movement he had.

“Are you comfortable Sam?” Kevin asked, looking down into Sam’s face.

“Perfect.” Sam murmured softly, moaning softly when Kevin's hand moved down and brushed past his hard cock, standing tall and proud between his legs.

“God, if you could only see yourself, Sam.” Benny rumbled, hands moving across the ropes and knots binding Sam’s chest.

Sam’s hands were tied behind his back in an intricate knot, almost tied like a bow, while knots were running down Sam's body, ending with Sam's ankles tied together.

“Just so pretty in rope. Should’ve tried this sooner.” Kevin said, hands roaming Sam’s body, examining his and Benny’s work.

Kevin's hand went back to Sams cock, wrapping around it, and Sam stifled a gasp.

“Look at him. Bein’ like this only makes him want more.” Benny laughed, amused. “Is that what you want? More?”

Sam nodded, and moaned gratefully when Kevin started stroking his cock softly. "God, yes, please." Sam groaned, body trembling in the ropes, as he tried to thrust up in Kevin's hand.

“Just enjoy it, Sam. All you gotta do. You don’t even have to worry about movin’ all around.” Benny said, gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Feels so good.” Sam murmured, eyes fluttering shut, body going limp on the bed, letting Benny and Kevin do what they wanted.

“Good. We’re glad Sam.” Kevin said. “Today, we’re just focusing on your body. On you. Your reactions. We want this to last as long as it can. As long as you’re comfortable.”

Sam moaned again, head rolling to the side, and Kevin and Benny smiled, keeping gentle hands on Sam’s body.

“Kevin, I’m pretty sure Sam will be comfortable for a while.” Benny grinned with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
